Sasha Valentine
}} Sasha Valentine is the daughter of Leo and Diane Valentine, the sister of Calvin and Sonny Valentine, and the half-sister of Danny and Lauren Valentine. Biography Arrival and relationship with Justin Burton Sasha arrived in the village with her brothers Sonny and Calvin as well as her mother Diane. Sasha was close to her mother, and was distraught at her mother's death when she was run over by Jake Dean. Sasha, Calvin, and Sonny's dad Leo showed up soon after Diane's death and moved into their home. Sasha was the only one to remember her late mother's birthday, so she went to her graveside with Justin Burton. Justin accused his ex-girlfriend Becca Dean of seducing him when he was a minor, and began living in the Valentine family's home because of his friendship with Sonny. He smoked cannabis, and offers Sasha some, which she refused. However, she covered for him by telling Calvin she was the one who was smoking, which led to conflict between her and Calvin. She tried to win over Justin's favour by waiting for him in Sonny's bedroom whilst Sonny was out. When Justin came in, nothing happened as he felt the timing wasn't right after Becca. However, they slept together after Becca was imprisoned. But, he later told her she was too young and they couldn't see each other any more. She soon stopped trying to seduce him but they ended up beginning a friendship. Meeting second family Sasha achieved straight A's in her GCSE exams, and around this time, she also developed a crush on Jamie Fletcher. Michaela McQueen was also interested in Fletch, and seduced him when he went over to her house. Sasha went out with Fletch the next day, and was about to take the relationship further. However, Michaela walked in on them, revealing that she had slept with Jamie. Sasha's father-daughter dinner with Leo was interrupted by a woman crashing through a window. The woman was Valerie Holden whom Sasha's father had an affair with years earlier and the two teenagers were Sasha's half-siblings Danny & Lauren Valentine. Drug use Fletch took up drugs and offered some to Josh Ashworth and Sasha, but they refused. Later that night, Valerie took Sasha out clubbing. This resulted in Katy Fox getting into a fight with Val, and Sasha and Val being thrown out. They were arrested by Calvin and spent the night in the cells. After overhearing an argument between Val and Leo, in which he called her boring, she left to find Fletch who gave her some cannabis, which she smoked. During Niall Rafferty's party, Sasha and Fletch took speed. When Sasha hallucinated, her father was furious. Sasha complained that her heart was beating extremely fast and wouldn't stop, and also that her jaw and stomach was hurting. Sasha was then sick before Lauren found her. Later, Sasha and Calvin had an argument after he caught her smoking weed with Fletch, and Sasha started to mock him and Carmel McQueen. Calvin pushed Sasha, causing her to bang her head on the wooden staircase. Sasha moved out of the Valentine's house and into Amy Barnes and Ste Hay's flat. Sasha and Fletch decided to take heroin. But the morning after, Sasha and Fletch suffered a massive comedown in Amy and Ste's bathroom. Ste found out and threw Sasha and Fletch out of the flat. After this, Sasha moved back in with the rest of her family. Sasha was caught in bed with Fletch by her father, and she later bought heroin from drug dealer Nige Foster. Sasha and Fletch suffered a painful comedown in Sasha's bedroom. She is sick and suffers from nausea and paranoia. Overcoming her drug use In April 2008, Sasha was dumped by Fletch. She went over to Ste's house and asked him for heroin. She asked Ste to inject the heroin into her wrists, but Sasha soon collapsed. Ste panicked and moved her to an alleyway. Calvin found Sasha and she was rushed to hospital. The following day, Sasha woke up in hospital and was confronted by Calvin. To fund their heroin habit, Sasha and Fletch began stealing from locals, including friends and family. Fletch tried to rob Drive 'n' Buy but was caught by Josh, whilst Sasha stole possessions from her brother Danny to fund her heroin habit. Sasha and Fletch stole a laptop belonging to headteacher Mrs. Webster using Leo's keys. However, they were caught by Lauren and are forced to give the laptop back. In June 2008, Sasha became desperate for more heroin and visited Nige. Nige told Sasha that she could have drugs in exchange for sex with him. When Sasha asked for the drugs after having sex with him, Nige left. Nige told Fletch about he and Sasha's "agreement". Fletch dumps Sasha and refused to give her heroin. Sasha later found Fletch slumped in an alleyway, barely conscious after taking an overdose. Instead of helping him, Sasha went through his bag to try find heroin, but to no avail. After recovering, Fletch asked Sasha to run away to London with him, however, Sasha turned down the offer. Sasha finally overcame her drug use, with the help of her family. On the day Sasha got her exam results back, Fletch returned, convincing Sasha he is clean. In the park, he was talking to her when she discovered marks on his hands, discovering he had been injecting himself with heroin. Fletch then mugged her. In November 2008, Sasha and the Dirty Diegos took part in the battle of the bands competition in Liverpool, with the opportunity to tour with The Saturdays. After making friends with The Saturday band members Vanessa White and Frankie Sandford in the toilets, Frankie & Vanessa invited her on tour, which she immediately accepted. Departure Sasha begans a friendship with Warren Fox's mentally disabled foster brother, Spencer Gray, but she used Spencer as a means to get closer to Warren. They began a relationship which was short-lived when a hate campaign against Warren was started by Clare Devine, and Warren was supposedly killed in a fire at The Loft. Sasha decided to go to Manchester where Josh and Dave Colburn were. She was followed by a strange man but Josh stopped the man from harming Sasha. She and Josh later slept together. On a night out with Dave and his friends, Sasha was arrested for attempting to drive a car whilst high on drugs and without a licence. Sasha was attacked in an alleyway by the mystery person after a night out. After telling Michaela about it, Michaela advised her to tell the police - if not for her sake for other girls' sakes. However, Sasha decided against it. She was later involved in a car accident but was left mainly unscathed. When Sasha spotted an article in the paper about another girl being attacked by the mystery person, she opened up to Calvin who supported her and encourages her to tell the police which she does. Her new-found trust in Calvin didn't last long however, as Mercedes McQueen told her that Calvin left Warren to die in The Loft fire. Sasha was horrified and when she confronted Calvin, he claims he did it for her. Sasha made it clear to everyone that Calvin is dead to her. She then gave the Valentines an ultimatum - to either choose between her and Calvin. The family decided to stick by Sasha and force Calvin to move out. However, Sasha left to live in London with Lauren and Val. Background information *Sasha was axed from the role in 2010 by producer Paul Marquess, although actress Nathalie Emmanuel had decided to leave at the end of her contract. See also *List of appearances *Valentine family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2006 debuts Category:2010 departures Category:Barstaff Category:Valentine family Category:Past characters